Lonely Hearts
by LE McMurray
Summary: Rodney tries to deal with his feelings for Cadman. Sequel to Determined To Ignore The Obvious. McKayCadman
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is the sequel to Determined To Ignore The Obvious, thanks to everyone who reviewed that and demanded a sequel. Your wish is my command.

I have finished this so I'll post the rest of the chapters pretty quickly.

Enjoy.

* * *

A gentle knock made Elizabeth look up from her work.

"Rodney," she greeted her Head Scientist with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

He looked grim as he took a seat, "It's about the message I received today."

This caught Elizabeth's attention, she'd been curious as had everyone about the message Rodney had received from Earth earlier while they had been making their monthly report to the SGC.

"What about it" she asked keeping her expression the same.

Rodney sighed, "My aunt died and I want to go back to Earth for the funeral. I can go through the Stargate; the Daedalus is due there in one week. I've wanted to go over some of the systems for a while so I can do that on the ride back. I've already spoken with Radek about the science teams and he has no problem with keeping everything running while I'm away."

A little surprised Elizabeth nodded, "I've no objections to you going and agree with you on all but one point. You need to take a break Rodney," she stopped him from saying anything, "You barely took five minutes after you were hurt so I'm telling General Landry that you're not allowed near the base until two days before the Daedalus leaves. Understand?"

Rodney nodded with a sigh, "Fine. When do I leave?"

"We'll send you through tomorrow morning," Elizabeth told him, "Make sure you have everything."

"Thank you," he headed for the door turning back as she called his name.

"I'm sorry about your aunt," she told him, "If you want to talk…"

"Thanks Elizabeth," Rodney smiled softly, "But I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

x

Rodney was sitting on the balcony staring up at the stars when Cadman arrived. He was aware that there was someone else there but didn't care enough to look round and see who it was while she missed him sitting in the corner as she leaned on the rail a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. They had avoided each other since just after he'd been released from the infirmary, she was angry at him and he was doing his best to stay away from her after kissing her when they'd been trapped. Cadman turned and started to find him sitting staring out across the sea. She was about to leave but Rodney decided to look around and caught her.

"Rodney?" she asked concerned by the look in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

He turned away from her, "I'm fine."

"You really look it," Cadman replied dryly taking a seat beside him, "Does this have something to do with why you're heading to Earth tomorrow?"

Rodney looked at her confused, "How do you know that?"

Cadman laughed, "Come on Rodney, everyone knows Atlantis isn't exactly the best place to keep a secret," she took a sip of her hot chocolate, "Want to talk about it?"

Rodney opened his mouth to tell her no but instead found himself telling her, "My aunt died. Her funeral is in a few days."

"Were you close?" she asked before offering some of her drink.

He looked surprised at her offer but took a quick drink, "Yeah we were. I used to stay with her every summer when I was a kid. I didn't even know she was ill."

Cadman resisted the impulse to reach out and hug him instead she stood up again, "See you when you get back."

As she left Rodney sighed, at least he'd be away from her for a few weeks. That was more than enough time to get over her.

x

"Rodney," Radek called as he tried to sneak past the lab the next morning, "Rodney I need to talk to you."

"I'm leaving Radek," Rodney reminded him, "I have no time to do anything."

"Rodney, it's about Dr Matthews," Radek told him, "She is nightmare, absolute nightmare. I do not want her working in my lab. I do not want her working anywhere within the city."

Rodney sighed; this was the last thing he needed especially as this was not the first complaint he'd had about her.

"Stick her somewhere else," Rodney groaned, "Radek I have to go and you are in charge so work it out and I'll approve it when I get back."

Radek smiled, "See you when you return."

Rodney nodded and started to the Gateroom.

* * *

Rodney stopped the car he'd rented outside the church giving a small smile to see Jeannie standing at the door waiting for him, her two-year-old daughter Emma held in her arms. He'd called her the moment he'd arrived on Earth so that he had at least one person at this thing that'd be partially on his side.

"Hi," he greeted her softly.

Jeannie gave him a sad smile and a one armed hug as Emma reached out for him.

"N'cle 'odney," the little girl smiled reaching out her arms so that he would hold her.

Rodney grimaced slightly but took the girl into his arms unable to hide his smile as she hugged him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are they in there?" Rodney asked his sister nervously.

Jeannie nodded, "Sylvia was Dad's sister, of course they're in there. You don't have to sit with them though."

Rodney sighed, "I'll take the edge."

Jeannie smiled sympathetically and led him inside the church, he walked slowly behind her involuntarily his spine stiffened as he saw their parents sitting in the pews. Jeannie slid in beside their mother who looked at Rodney surprised as he sat down, Emma still in his arms.

x

After the funeral they headed for the wake. It was at Sylvia's house which brought back so many memories. Rodney parked just after Jeannie; he jumped out the car and over to help his sister with her daughter. The little girl grinned as her uncle picked her up again making Rodney sigh a little.

"She likes you," Jeannie laughed, "Get over it."

Rodney rolled his eyes before he grinned at his niece who was giggling in his arms. He waited until Jeannie had the baby's bag before they walked together into the house.

"I hate funerals," Rodney mumbled to himself wincing as Emma decided to pull at the hair at the back of his neck.

Jeannie didn't say anything but tapped his arm motioning the approach of their parents.

"Oh no," he groaned, he was not in the mood for any kind of confrontation today.

"Just don't antagonise him," Jeannie reminded him, "And don't let him get to you."

Rodney nodded shifting Emma in his arms as he came face to face with his father.

"So you came," Stuart McKay said sharply.

Rodney nodded biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from starting a fight.

"It's good to see you Rodney," Melissa, his mother gave him a small smile, resting her hand on his arm.

"Hi Mom," he said quietly.

"So where have you been?" his father demanded, "Still playing at being a scientist."

Rodney stared at him, "I am a scientist. And my work is classified."

Stuart laughed harshly, "In other words you don't have make up something for us."

"Rodney," Jeannie interrupted, "Could you take Emma to the nursery and put her down?"

He nodded taking the bag from his sister and heading upstairs. The house hadn't changed from when he'd stayed here and he smiled as he entered the brightly coloured room Sylvia had set out for the babies she'd never had. Gently he rested the little girl who had fallen asleep on his shoulder into the cot covering her with the blanket before placing the small teddy he found in the bag beside her. Picking up the baby monitor he hit the switch for both of them before heading back downstairs.

x

Jeannie waited until she was sure Rodney was out of earshot before turning to her father, "Leave him alone."

"What?" Stuart McKay frowned at her confused.

"Leave Rodney alone," she repeated, "Dad, this is your sister's funeral can't you at least act like you're human for a few hours?"

"Jeannie," her mother tried to placate her.

"Mom don't defend him," she snapped in a harsh whisper, "You may not stand up to him but I don't have to live with him anymore. I'm telling you now if you keep on at Rodney then I will make sure you never have any more contact with Emma."

"That's enough Jeannie," Melissa told her.

Jeannie let out an annoyed sigh, "Look, this is Aunt Sylvia's funeral so let's pretend that we actually get along in front of the rest of the world. Okay?"

No one said anything as Rodney returned, he handed Jeannie the monitor.

"Come on," she took her brother's arm, "Let's go get a drink."

* * *

Rodney grimaced as he woke up to the sounds of a screaming child. With a groan he pulled the pillow over his head hoping to get a few more hours sleep but Emma's screams penetrated even that.

"There's our weapon against the Wraith," he muttered to himself as he fell out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. Staggering into the living room he was greeted by the sight of his sister expertly changing the little girl before pulling her into a hug.

"Morning," Jeannie smiled at him, "Sleep well?"

"Until the alarm went off," he nodded towards Emma who was sniffing slightly with a few fat tears continuing to roll along her cheeks.

"Here," Jeannie handed him the girl as he tried to protest, "I've got to make her breakfast."

Rodney sighed and sat down with Emma in his arms. He'd tried to go to a hotel but Jeannie had insisted he stay with her until he had to leave. Rodney was actually quite pleased she'd insisted, he needed to feel wanted at the moment especially after the run in with his father the day before. Rodney focussed on his niece as she bounced on his lap her tears a distant memory while she watched some inane children's show featuring presenters who had obviously been lobotomised when given the job.

Jeannie reappeared with some sort of grey goop in a bowl sitting at his side and starting to feed Emma who was still in his lap.

"Hey," Rodney cried in protest as some of it spilled onto him.

"Get used to it," Jeannie told him with an amused smile, "Aren't you wanting one of these?"

The panic in his eyes made his sister laugh which meant Emma started to laugh as well meaning more grey stuff splattered over him. Rodney grimaced picking the girl up and placing her on the seat he vacated.

x

Rodney headed for a quick shower and put on some clean clothes before returning to find Jeannie and Emma sitting on the floor playing with a brightly coloured ball that jingled when it moved. He stood in the doorway for a few moments watching them smiling at the way his sister smiled at her daughter.

"How do you do this?" he asked sitting down on the couch, rolling his eyes and pulling the doll out from under him.

"Emma's my world," Jeannie replied rolling the ball back at the girl who giggled.

"I mean, with work and everything," Rodney clarified, "How do you do it?"

Jeannie shrugged, "I have to Rodney. I don't have a choice."

"Your job works around it okay?" Rodney asked smiling as Emma threw the ball at him.

"The University has a great day-care facility and occasionally she sits with me while I work," Jeannie shrugged, "She can sleep in the library easily."

"I wish I could help," Rodney told her, "But my job…"

"Rodney, you work with the US military in something that's top secret," she laughed, "I know you can't come and baby-sit at the drop of a hat."

"I just wish I could," he whispered.

"Well you could baby-sit today so I can go do my shopping without having to deal with her at the same time," Jeannie told him a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Just, don't take all day," he told her.

Jeannie laughed and pulled herself to her feet patting his shoulder, "There's my brave big brother."

x

Rodney sighed in relief that Emma was having a nap, he'd never realised how tiring it was looking after a kid. He'd always hated kids, they were sticky and irritating, asking stupid questions or being noisy when he needed quiet. Emma was all that but he couldn't help but love her.

He started trying to tidy up Jeannie's apartment since he couldn't live in a mess like this. His lab, yes it could be messy because that was the way he worked but his room, the place he spent his downtime, he needed to be orderly and neat.

Confusion crossed his face as he picked up a pad of paper recognising his sister's neat handwriting answering letters for a problem page?

"It's a hobby," Jeannie's voice made him jump and drop the pad, "I let the University's paper use the Library when their computers crashed for a few days. Their agony 'aunt' was hung-over and fell asleep. So I did it and they asked me to do it every week."

Rodney laughed, "Well whatever you want."

"Here help me with these," Jeannie handed him some bags, "How was Emma?"

"She's sleeping," Rodney followed her, "She seemed to just run out of energy and peace finally."

Jeannie rolled her eyes at her brother, "I meant is she alright and did you handle her?"

"She's fine, I'm fine," Rodney replied with exasperation, "I'm not incapable you know."

Jeannie gave a soft snort of laughter, "Yeah right. My brother the genius until you put him with people."

"Yeah," Rodney sighed suddenly leaving her and heading to sit on the couch.

"Rodney?" she came looking for him concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Just something that…" Rodney hesitated, "I'm not good with people am I?"

Jeannie sat beside him tucking one leg under her so she was looking at him, "Is there someone in particular you're talking about?"

Rodney closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah."

Before Jeannie could ask Emma started to cry, Rodney motioned her away sitting back on the chair and closing his eyes again thinking.

* * *

"Good morning Lieutenant," John greeted Cadman as she jogged past him.

"Sir," she kept moving on the spot.

"How's it going?" he asked nodding her to move as he started to run at her side.

"Good," Cadman replied.

"Just good?" he probed.

"You know what it's been like the past few days," she reminded him, "Chaos is normal."

"You should try the labs recently," John told her, "Radek is about to go hide in one of the Jumpers."

Cadman laughed, "I take it Rodney is being missed."

John tried to gauge her feelings on the subject but couldn't, "Well the science teams are in disarray and I have some weird one taking his place on my team who jumps at the sound of a twig snapping."

Cadman continued to laugh, "He is sort of a fixture around here isn't he?"

"If you repeat this I'll have to kill you," John told her with a grin, "But Rodney is invaluable to the city. He's a good man."

"Yeah he is," she agreed, and this time John caught a flash of something in her face.

"Even though you two don't get along all the time," he pushed.

Cadman bit her lower lip for a second; "I think he still has issues with the whole body sharing thing."

"Well you did kinda hijack him at one point," John reminded her making her wince a little.

"Rodney's just a little over sensitive sometimes," she shrugged offhandedly.

"I guess you're right," John agreed, "But that's why it's so fun to tease him."

"Yes sir," she agreed as they continued on in silence.

x

Cadman stood on the same balcony she'd met Rodney on the night before he'd left for Earth, leaning against the railing sipping hot chocolate as she stared out across the horizon. It felt strange being in the city without Rodney, it was too quiet around here. She knew he was avoiding her after what had happened in the cellar, after he'd kissed her.

"_Nothing happened. Understand Lieutenant?"_

She was so angry with him for those words; they'd been closer to each other than that after everything they'd been through together.

Her hand drifted to her leg where she'd been impaled by the iron stake, it was a few days after they'd been rescued that she discovered he hadn't taken anything to eat or drink keeping it all for her.

He was a good man; he had a good heart even if he rarely showed it to the world. Cadman pushed her hair back from her face sighing as she realised her thoughts were straying too much to him…again.

"Hey," the gentle voice of her boyfriend brought her thoughts back to the balcony.

"Hi Carson," she smiled at him.

"What are you doing out here?" Carson asked leaning beside her.

Cadman gave a deep sigh, "Thinking," she told him turning to look at him, "And waiting for someone to finish their shift so I can go eat."

Carson leaned in and gently kissed her, he rested his hand on her cheek his thumb gently stroking back a stray strand of hair. As they parted she gave him a smile.

"Come on," Carson took her hand, "Let's go eat. I have to get back in just over an hour."

Cadman rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Carson laughed and moved her away from the balcony towards the mess, sighing as he knew things were going to have to change, and soon.

* * *

"Okay spill," Jeannie told him after Emma was down for the night.

Rodney frowned at her, "What are you on about?"

"I want to know about whatever's on your mind," Jeannie replied curling up into a chair.

"What are you talking about?" Rodney demanded grabbing the TV remote and switching it on.

Jeannie grabbed the remote and switched it off again, "You obviously need to talk to someone because your face has been tripping you up for hours."

"Jeannie," he sighed.

She shrugged, "Fine, don't talk to me. Just keep everything to yourself and be miserable. I don't care."

Jeannie turned on the TV and Rodney sighed.

"Okay, there's this woman," he started.

"Since when did I become Miss Advice to the lovelorn?" Jeannie interrupted with a teasing grin.

He tossed a cushion at her, "Never mind."

"I'm kidding Rodney," she laughed, "Come on tell me."

"Okay…" he started to tell her the story of how he'd met Cadman leaving out all of the classified things especially the body sharing before moving onto when they'd been trapped in the cave in leaving out certain details.

"So you two ended up stuck together a couple of times," Jeannie noted grinning, "And now you like her. So what's the big problem?"

Rodney sighed, "She's seeing one of my best friends."

"Ow," Jeannie winced.

Rodney dropped his head back against the chair, "It's driving me crazy Jeannie. I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could help with this one," Jeannie moved to sit beside him.

"I'm in love with her Jeannie, and it's not like I can avoid her," he turned to look at her, "God this sucks."

"Yeah I know," Jeannie sympathised.

Rodney glanced at the clock, "I'm going to bed. Thanks for listening."

"I'm always here for you," Jeannie reminded him.

Rodney smiled sadly at her and disappeared into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy

* * *

Radek was fiercely swearing at Rodney, wishing that the man were actually in front of him to take it. In the few days Rodney had been away, Radek's workload had tripled, as had the number of complaints.

"Dr Zelenka?" one of his biggest problems appeared.

"Yes Dr Matthews?" Radek grimaced as the woman walked into his lab.

"I was looking over the latest work rota," Kim told him, "And I noticed I'm no longer working with your team."

Radek grimaced, "Dr Matthews, whilst Rodney is away I am in charge so I have had to move some people around. If you have problems with this then you can speak to him once he returns."

Kim gave him a smile, "No problem. I'm sure working with Dr Kavanagh will be fine."

Radek nodded pleased when she left his lab, he didn't trust her with anything important and putting her with Kavanagh's team meant he could limit her access to systems.

He turned to his calendar counting the days till Rodney arrived home.

x

John trudged last through the Gate, glad to be back in Atlantis. The last few days had been boring as hell. Rodney's replacement wasn't a bad person or a bad scientist or bad in any way, she just wasn't Rodney and John was now used to the sarcastic egotistical complaining scientist who had the ability to pull their ass out of the fire.

"Welcome back Colonel," Elizabeth greeted him with a grin nodding to the other three as they headed past her to the infirmary, "How was the mission?"

John rolled his eyes, "Long, boring and with nothing to show for it. The energy readings were nothing."

"Typical," Elizabeth sighed, "At least you don't have to listen to Rodney complaining about it."

John shrugged, "It's weird but I wouldn't have minded having him there. At least I can bait him when I'm bored."

"Well I'm afraid your hobby will have to wait until he gets back," Elizabeth laughed, "It'll only be a few more weeks."

John snorted, "And then I'll wish he was somewhere else."

Elizabeth waved him away, "Go see Carson and I'll see you at the briefing."

John threw a sarcastic salute at her before heading through the corridors of Atlantis towards the infirmary. He reached it finding Ronan, Teyla and Dr Franks already getting checked out.

"Ah Colonel," Carson greeted him, "Please take a seat and we'll get to you as soon as possible for your spa treatment."

"You're a riot Doc," John replied as he took a seat watching the nearby nurse collect together the things the doctor would need.

"I try to keep my patients as upbeat as possible," Carson grinned, "I'm taking it there are no injuries to report?"

John nodded, "I made it there and back without so much as a scratch."

"Unusual," Carson noted before he started the medical.

x

"Cadman still off world?" John asked as he and Carson sat in the mess.

"You should know," Carson replied dryly, "You set the assignments."

John shrugged, "Well that's part of her job you know. Dare I ask how things are going between you two?"

Carson grimaced slightly, "Would me saying none of your business stop you?"

John shrugged, "You know me Carson."

"Unfortunately," the doctor muttered.

"Hey," John cried indignantly.

Carson gave a small laugh, "Things are complicated John, I care about her but I'm not who she's meant to be with."

"Does she know this yet?" John asked motioning over Zelenka as he appeared at the entrance.

Carson shrugged, "I think subconsciously she does but we've never discussed anything," he looked up with a smile as the Czech scientist arrived happy for the distraction, "Radek how's things?"

Radek gave him a disgusted look, "When Rodney gets back I am going on long vacation."

x

Kim fumed as she paced her room. She couldn't believe she'd been moved from her lab. She'd tried to charm Zelenka but he seemed completely uninterested in her. It possibly had something to do with the woman's picture he kept hidden next to his computer. Kim knew she should be working on major finds but for some reason she was being refused these.

She knew McKay was due back in a few weeks so for now she would work quietly. Once he returned though she knew she could charm him properly her only problem to that being Lieutenant Cadman. Kim pursed her lips together in deep thought.

"Keep your friends close," she murmured with a smile, "Keep your enemies closer."

* * *

Rodney sighed as he packed his things, he was heading back to the SGC tomorrow and although he was glad to be heading back to Atlantis he was going to miss his sister and niece.

"Hey genius," Jeannie called from the other room, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Like what?" he yelled back.

"Don't have a tantrum when I tell you who's coming to dinner," Jeannie replied.

Rodney grimaced and headed into the kitchen where she was cooking, "What does that mean?"

Jeannie shrugged slightly looking contrite, "Mom called. Dad's going out tonight, so she wants to come and see you."

"No," Rodney snapped, "No way."

"Rodney," his sister started, "She's sorry for everything and wants to see you. Come on Rodney, she just wants to talk to you."

"No," he headed back to his room Jeannie following him, he grabbed his bag, "I'll leave now."

"Coward," she snapped blocking his way.

Rodney glared at her; a glare that made several of those on Atlantis, both science and military, run for cover but Jeannie returned it with one of equal power.

"They made my life a misery," he snapped.

"And she's sorry about it," Jeannie replied just as sharply, "You know Dad controls her, you know how he is and because you weren't the son he wanted then he resented you and made her resent you as well. Come on Rodney, give her a chance."

He closed his eyes and dropped the bag, "This is my last night here."

"I know this is hard for you Rodney," Jeannie sympathised, "But if you ever want to get on with your life you have to start making amends with your past."

Rodney snorted derisively, "You've been doing that stupid column for too long."

"Maybe," she shrugged annoyingly calm at his anger, "So what's your choice Rodney? Are you sticking around or running away like a scared child?"

"I hate you," he snapped.

Jeannie gave a smug smile, "I know."

x

Rodney couldn't believe he was sticking around for this, he couldn't believe that he was actually waiting for his mother to arrive. He picked up Emma off the floor as she crawled over to him and placed her on his lap. When the doorbell rang he gripped her slightly tighter. Jeannie gave an amused smile and walked past them to open the door.

"Hi Mom," she greeted hugging the woman there, "Come on in."

Rodney swallowed and stood up holding the little girl, frowning as Jeannie took her daughter from him.

"Rodney," Melissa McKay smiled at him, "You look wonderful. I almost didn't recognise you when I saw you at the funeral."

"Well it's not like you've seen me in years," he replied sharply.

"Rodney," his sister hissed at him.

"What?" he snapped back.

"Knock it off," she told him, her blue eyes blazing angrily at him.

"It's okay Jeannie," their mother said softly, "He has every right to hate me."

"I'll go fix dinner," Jeannie shifted Emma on her hip and headed into the kitchen leaving them alone.

Rodney stood his arms folded protectively across his chest not saying a word as his mother moved to him.

"I wish I could change things," Melissa told him.

Rodney shook his head, "You can't."

"I never wanted to isolate you Rodney," she sighed, "You were just so hard to be close to."

"Why?" he demanded, "Because Dad didn't want me? Or because I'm much smarter than you?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

x

Dinner was quiet, Jeannie trying to fill in the silences while Emma picking up on the tension got upset and decided to throw her dinner all over Jeannie.

"I'd better put her down," Jeannie took the little girl and headed away leaving them alone again.

"Jeannie says you're heading back tomorrow to wherever you're working," his mother started.

"Yeah," Rodney replied.

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered, "I wanted to come see you before now but…"

"Dad didn't let you," Rodney finished for her, "Look I have a place now, I am wanted and respected. I don't need his approval anymore or yours."

Melissa smiled softly, "I never doubted you wouldn't find a place for yourself Rodney. You are brilliant."

Rodney ducked his head slightly; he had no problem telling others how brilliant he was but praise like that always made him self-conscious.

"Dessert anyone?" Jeannie reappeared.

The rest of the night was filled by small talk and Melissa finally decided it was time to leave.

"I'll see you in a few days," she told Jeannie hugging her before she turned to her son not making a move towards him, "Take care of yourself Rodney."

To both women's not to mention his own surprise Rodney reached out and embraced his mother tightly. Melissa held onto him smiling as they parted, "I love you Rodney, promise me you'll come and see me when you come back again."

Rodney swallowed hard, "I will. I love you too Mom."

* * *

Cadman staggered through the Gate her arm in a makeshift sling; she was in a foul mood after the fall that had dislocated her shoulder. Now she had to listen to Carson tell her off for not being careful enough while off world. She'd had to listen to Watson for the entire walk back to the Stargate about her accident.

Elizabeth Weir thankfully just waved them away without demanding an explanation from them about what had happened, Watson giving her a shrug as they all walked away.

"What happened?" Carson demanded the moment he saw her.

"It was an accident," Cadman sat on the bed.

Carson nodded, "And what was the accident?"

"She tripped over a tree root," Watson spoke up receiving a glare from Cadman.

Carson laughed as he gently checked her arm, "We'll get this fixed up easily," he promised her.

"Then I intend to sleep for a week," Cadman groaned lying back on the bed.

Carson squeezed her good hand, "I'm sure no one will argue with that."

x

She was sleeping, her shoulder had been put back into place and her arm was strapped to her body when Carson left her bedside. Her foul mood hadn't dissipated any as he fixed it up.

Carson couldn't help the thought that he would have liked to have Rodney there for her to shout at. It might have been easier to help her if she was snapping at Rodney instead of him. Carson shook his head knowing the time had come, they belonged with one another.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked softly joining Carson.

"Pretty nasty dislocation but it should heal perfectly," Carson told her, "However, she is not too happy about the thought of being stuck on Atlantis for the next few months."

Elizabeth smiled, "I don't think we can do anything about that. However I'm sure we can keep her busy once you clear her for some light duty."

Carson nodded and gave her a quick smile, "Okay, the other reason I called you down Elizabeth…"

x

Cadman walked towards the mess hall her right arm strapped to her body.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Dr Matthews appeared at her side, "How's your arm?"

"Fine Dr," Cadman replied a little surprised that this woman was talking to her; they hadn't had any contact since the one mission they'd been on together.

"It's Kim."

"Cadman," she replied, realising that the other woman was looking a little insulted, "No one calls me Laura except my parents, brother and sister."

"Why?" Kim asked as they started walking again.

Cadman laughed, "There were a load of Laura's in my class at school so we were all given nicknames. I thankfully ended up with Cadman, though my brother-in-law insists on calling me LC."

Kim laughed as well, "Alright Cadman. I was meant to be meeting a friend for breakfast but she's working. Would you like to join me?"

Cadman was a little surprised by this but nodded, "Sure."

Kim smiled as they entered the mess and headed to get breakfast.

* * *

Rodney picked up Emma and gave her a tight hug before gently kissing the top of her head smiling as she giggled at him. Placing her back amongst her toys Rodney turned to his sister.

"I'm going to miss you two," he told her.

Jeannie laughed, "And you were complaining about Emma's crying."

He frowned at her before laughing and hugging her tightly, "Thanks Jeannie. For everything."

"You're always welcome here Rodney," she reminded him, "You know that. Now all you have to do is promise me you'll try and sort out things with your friend. I prefer you in a good mood when visiting."

Rodney shrugged, "It's not a problem anymore Jeannie."

"Really?" she asked suspicious.

Rodney gave another shrug, "Really. Take care of yourself and Emma and I'll come see you two the next time I'm able to."

Jeannie grinned and hugged him again before handing him a CD, "Here, so you can remember the people who love you back here."

Rodney gave her one final smile before leaving. He was amazed by how fast the time had gone; now the Deadalus was due to leave in two days so it meant Rodney had to head back.

x

"Welcome onboard Dr McKay," Caldwell greeted him as Rodney stepped onto the ship.

"Colonel," Rodney gave him a sharp nod, "I'm just going to put my things in my room then I'll join Hermiod and Novak in the engine room."

Caldwell nodded, "Of course Doctor. Dr Weir mentioned you were going to go over certain systems."

"Just want to make sure everything's running smoothly," Rodney replied heading away.

With a relieved sigh Rodney dropped his bag on the bed, he reached in and pulled out the CD Jeannie had given him before he'd left. He slipped it into his laptop and smiled. On it were several pictures of Emma, several from her birthday as well as just ones of her and Jeannie. He couldn't stop his smile as he came across a picture of himself holding Emma while the next one made him scowl. Jeannie had taken a picture of him fast asleep Emma lying on top of him also asleep.

"I'll get you for that one," he muttered under his breath before putting the CD back in the bag, it was time to get back to work.

* * *

Cadman smiled as Carson appeared on the balcony to join her for dinner. She found herself drifting to this particular balcony whenever she needed to be alone and think, something about it was comforting. It never did occur to her that this was one of Rodney's favourite places to be alone.

"How's the arm?" he asked with a teasing grin moving to stand beside her.

"It aches a lot," Cadman replied with a frown.

Carson laughed, "Well that'll teach you to watch where you're going won't it?"

She glared at him, "You know even with one arm I can still do you damage."

Carson held up his hands in mock defeat, "I surrender."

"Wimp," she teased, "Are we going to eat then?"

Carson caught her good arm as she started to move, "I need to talk to you."

Cadman looked confused, "This sounds serious."

"It is," Carson replied softly, "You know I care for you a lot, don't you?"

Cadman nodded, "Of course. I care a lot about you too Carson."

"But not enough that we should be dating," Carson continued sadly.

"When did you decide this?" she demanded.

Carson reached out and gently pushed back a lock of hair that was falling into her eyes, "I've been thinking about it a lot recently. Laura, you are smart, fun, sweet and beautiful in every way I know and I wish I was the one you were meant to be with but I'm not."

"Carson…"

He placed a finger on her lips stopping her from continuing, "You've known this for a long time yourself."

"I guess so," she sighed, "I never did like you calling me Laura."

Carson opened his mouth in confusion frowning but before he could form the question she explained.

"I always thought that the guy I was meant to be with could call me by my name and it'd feel right," she explained sadly.

Carson nodded, "That makes sense."

Cadman swallowed a small tear escaping her eyes, "I wanted it to be you Carson because if you're not the one who is?"

Carson hugged her tightly, "We are still friends though?"

"Yes," Cadman laughed wiping her eyes, "I don't want to lose you Carson."

"No matter what," he told her, "I'm always here for you."

Cadman managed a smile, "So, are we still going for dinner then?"

Carson nodded and motioned her out; as they walked towards the mess Carson smiled it hadn't been as hard as he'd been expecting. Though he couldn't believe she still didn't realise her own feelings for Rodney.

Things were going to be very interesting when he arrived back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Glad everyone's enjoying it. Next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

Rodney stood on the bridge of the Daedalus looking out on the world where Atlantis stood. They'd not named it despite Ford's best efforts during that first year.

"We'll be landing in a few moments," Caldwell told him.

Rodney nodded before murmuring, "Home sweet home."

With a shrug he headed back to his quarters to pick up his gear. The past eighteen days had been uneventful; he'd spent most of it working on the ships systems and computer programmes. It kept his mind busy and he knew that he was fine now, he didn't feel anything anymore.

He felt the ship's gravity shift slightly as it entered the atmosphere, he was home.

x

"Finally," John cried as he met Rodney heading through the corridors towards his rooms, "Thank God you're back. Zelenka's on the verge of a meltdown."

"Nice to see you too," Rodney replied dryly, "You know you could at least let me unpack before you annoy me."

John looked at him confused, "Where's the fun in that?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Is there anything you actually wanted Colonel?"

John grinned, "Just wanted to say hi. You've been away for over a month Rodney, I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi," Rodney gave him a sarcastic grimace.

"How was your vacation?" John asked falling into step with him continuing along the corridors.

Rodney shrugged, "I was at a funeral Colonel."

"But you also had some time off," John reminded him, "So, what'd you do?"

Rodney sighed, "I stayed with my sister and niece. Alright? Are you happy now?"

"How's your sister then?" John asked grinning enjoying teasing the other man. John had missed him.

Rodney stopped walking and turned to him, "Why do you care? You've never met her."

"It's called polite conversation," John told Rodney grinning, "It's what normal people do."

Rodney stalked away from his friend muttering under his breath as John stood laughing.

x

"Welcome home Rodney," Elizabeth greeted him as he entered her office.

Rodney paused for a moment at those words wondering when Atlantis had become home and Earth was just someplace they visited every once in a while.

"I see the place managed not to fall apart in my absence," he replied with a slight smirk taking a seat, "Though John did mention Radek is close to madness."

"I think you may need to settle a few people," Elizabeth told him, "But Radek did just fine."

Rodney shrugged, "Well I did train him."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Elizabeth warned before she gave him a concerned look, "How did things go?"

Rodney shrugged, "Fine. And," he cut off her next question, "I went nowhere near the Daedalus until the day before we left."

Amusement covered her face, "Really? Did General Landry tie you to a chair?"

Rodney scowled at her, "Very funny," he shrugged again, "I visited my sister, Spent a little time with her and my niece."

Elizabeth smiled; she'd been worried about him while he'd been away. At least when Rodney was here John was usually more than willing to seek out the scientist so that he wouldn't spend all his time working or alone. Rodney was prickly at the best of times, if he was working on something he would ignore almost everything and it took someone like John to keep him grounded.

"I even have a picture if you want to see," Rodney told her softly breaking her train of thought.

"I'd love to," Elizabeth smiled at him as he handed over a photograph of Emma and Jeannie, "What's her name again?"

"My sister's Jeannie," Rodney told her, "And the little one's Emma."

Elizabeth smiled again especially at how proud Rodney seemed at showing off his niece.

"She has your eyes," Elizabeth noted laughing at the astonished look on his face, "Well, her mother's eyes."

Rodney glanced at the photo and smiled, "I never noticed that."

Elizabeth handed him back the picture, "I know you want to get back to work straight away but at least take the night off."

Rodney rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Good," Elizabeth smiled as he left her office.

x

"Rodney," Teyla smiled as she met him in the corridor near the gym, "It is good to see you back."

"Really?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"This place has not been the same without you," she told him amused by his suspicion.

"Oh."

"Are you heading to the mess?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, I was going to see if there's anything edible," he replied a little surprised when she took his arm.

"Good," Teyla started them walking through the corridors again, "I have missed you Rodney. Though I hope your time at your home was well spent."

"It was good," Rodney told her before glancing around him and back down at her, "But this is home."

* * *

Cadman walked towards the labs to meet Kim, they were having lunch together again today. Cadman quite liked the scientist; they'd had lunch together quite a few times in the past few weeks which was a good thing to help her as she got over the break-up with Carson. Even though she knew it was the best thing and they were still very good friends she was quite depressed about it. Especially what he said about how he was not who she was supposed to be with.

As she walked towards the labs she was surprised to see the light was on in Rodney's lab. She hadn't realised the Daedalus had arrived back, which considering she was stuck on Atlantis all day every day because of her injured arm, meant she really had to start paying attention to what was going on around her.

She peeked inside the lab and felt her stomach flip seeing Rodney sitting in front of his laptop his head resting on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. He looked relaxed, a slight smile was on his lips and she couldn't stop herself from walking over to him. Without the mask of arrogance she could see how handsome he actually was. He was so engrossed on what was on the computer screen that he didn't notice her even when she was standing at his shoulder. Cadman smiled as she discovered he was looking at photographs and not working. The pictures were of a little girl and woman before one of Rodney sleeping with the girl asleep on top of him.

"You look so sweet," she laughed making him jump and spin to where she stood, his eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you doing here Cadman?" he demanded sharply quickly closing the pictures down.

Cadman frowned at him annoyed, "I thought I'd say hi and find out how you were."

"I'm fine," Rodney replied before his eyes caught her arm resting in the sling, "What did you do to yourself?"

She shrugged wincing, "I…it was…"

"What?" he snapped annoyed at the way she hesitated.

"I fell when I was off-world," she cried, "Alright I tripped and fell, dislocating my shoulder."

Rodney started to laugh, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

"It isn't funny," Cadman protested unable to stop the smile that spread across her own face. They both finally stopped laughing and she studied him for a moment, he looked different.

"Was that your niece?" she asked moving the conversation back to him.

Rodney nodded his smile genuine filled with fondness as he reopened the picture, "Yeah, that's Emma."

"So," she took a seat beside him, "How are you after…"

"Fine," he cut her off, "The funeral was what I expected, filled with people I haven't seen in years as well as an awkward reunion with my parents."

Cadman stopped herself from reaching out and touching his arm in comfort, "So what did you do while you were on Earth?"

Rodney shrugged, "Stayed with Jeannie and relaxed for a while."

"That must have been an unusual thing for you," she teased.

Rodney frowned at her suddenly realising they were having an actual conversation, "I have work to do Lieutenant, so I'd appreciate it if you let me."

Annoyed by his sudden frostiness she stood up, "I wouldn't want to interrupt you staring into space Rodney."

She turned and marched out of his lab heading to meet Kim for lunch raging at how he had done his usual split personality act around her. Whenever they seemed to be having a normal conversation he would revert to the acerbic persona that pushed everyone away.

x

Rodney dropped his head into his hands annoyed at himself, he had been sure his feelings for her had been quashed but then she had to appear and prove him wrong.

Rodney opened up one of the many reports that had been sitting waiting for him to return trying not to think about her. He gave up reading the reports after a few minutes unable to focus on them.

"Stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself, he should have known better than thinking she was out of his system, the woman drove him crazy purposely and it didn't surprise him his feelings for her were doing the exact same thing.

With a sigh he shut everything down and headed to go see Radek, despite knowing the Czech scientist was at the moment wanting to kill him. At least this way he could get reports first hand rather than trying to read them.

Pulling himself to his feet Rodney started along the corridors stopping dead as he saw Cadman again walking out of one of the labs with Kim Matthews.

That made him shudder, having dated Kim and the things Cadman knew about him, the combination didn't bode well for him if he got near them so he hid until they passed him.

As soon as they were gone he continued on to see Radek not surprised the other man swore at him in Czech the moment he walked through the door.

"Nice to see you too Radek" Rodney told him dryly, "You can rant in a minute just let me get comfortable before you start."

Radek frowned at him, "You make being angry no fun Rodney. I had a lot to say and you just interrupt me."

Rodney pulled over a seat, "Then just tell me what's been going on."

Radek sighed and they started to talk.

x

Kim frowned as she realised Cadman wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Am I boring you?" she asked a little sharper than she meant.

Cadman glanced up from her soup, "Huh?"

"Is there something bothering you?" Kim probed irritated that she was being ignored.

"Not really," Cadman replied before dropping her spoon, "You would think the man would be able to have a normal conversation without turning into the ass he usually is."

"Are we talking about anyone in particular?" Kim leaned forward interested.

Cadman sighed in annoyance, "Rodney."

"Oh," Kim firmed her lips deciding to see what she could get from the other woman on this subject now, "I didn't know you two were close."

"We're not," Cadman replied, "We just seem to end up running into one another every so often."

Kim could see something in the other woman's face and decided to press on, "It's just that I've heard a few rumours about you two."

"Rumours?" Cadman stared at her suspiciously.

"Just people seem to think there's something going on between you two," Kim told her watching carefully.

"I just broke up with Carson," Cadman snapped her hands waving in annoyance, "And he wasn't even here when that happened."

"I think they meant before that," Kim smiled at how flustered the other woman was getting.

"Utter nonsense," Cadman snapped, "You get your consciousness stuck in a guy's body and people think you're sleeping with him."

"Stuck in his body?" Kim asked very interested now.

Cadman covered her eyes with her hand for a few seconds, "It happened not long after I came here, an accident involving a Wraith Dart meant my consciousness was stuck in his body."

Genuinely interested Kim leaned forward, "That's incredible."

"Unless it's you it's happening to," Cadman told her, "I sort of took control of his body a few times so he gets a little antsy around me."

"And that's why you're in a bad mood?" Kim gave an amused smile.

Cadman closed her eyes trying to keep herself from clenching her fists, "It just irritates me that the man cannot get over it despite everything that's happened since then. We were trapped in a cave in and he looked after me, then when he came to save us on your only off world mission while we were in the cellar we talked, and in normal people that would possibly be called friendship but he just…"

Kim frowned as Cadman trailed off; she didn't like where this was leading and decided it was time to remove her competition before there was any real chance that they would become involved with one another properly. As Cadman started eating Kim chewed her lip wondering how to get her there. She'd found it while working for that idiot Kavanagh. Now he had been easily charmed and Kim could do whatever she wanted without him questioning her at all. The rest of their lunch was spent in silence.

* * *

Rodney frowned, the readings he was getting were confusing him. He shouldn't be getting readings like this from anywhere in Atlantis. Rodney scrubbed his hand across his face; he'd been back on Atlantis a week now and felt like he had never left. Work had piled up despite Radek's best efforts and he found himself having to put out fires among his staff over several decisions Radek had made.

In the end he'd gathered them all up in one of the labs annoyed at how much they were bitching about being there for those few minutes.

"Alright," he snapped entering the room feeling slightly proud that everyone jumped to him silence instantly filling the room, "I have had enough of the constant stream of complaints I've had since I returned. Every decision Dr Zelenka made in my absence is being upheld and if you have a problem then tough, because at the moment nothing is changing. Dismissed."

Without another word he turned and left them all standing staring after him. That had been yesterday and thankfully there had been peace for the past day. As he tried to pinpoint the source of the readings Rodney's mind flicked back to the last time he'd seen Cadman.

After yelling at his staff he'd gone to get some peace and found himself at his favourite balcony. He wasn't sure why he came here, he'd stumbled across it not long after they'd arrived on Atlantis and for some reason very few people went to it. Maybe it was because it was so close to his lab, most people avoided him if they could. As he was about to step onto it he'd stopped dead, Cadman was standing there leaning on the railing looked at the stars. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue top, the way she was leaning on the railing meant that it sat just above her waist exposing the skin at the small of her back to him.

Rodney stood staring at her for a few moments before turning and heading to his room for a cold shower.

His computer beeped at him and Rodney let out a noise of disgust, he couldn't be bothered talking to anyone just now, never mind explaining what he wanted done so Rodney headed into the bowels of the city to fix this himself.

x

Cadman frowned as she checked the instructions Kim had given her wondering why she was in the depths of Atlantis but her friend has assured her this was worth the travel.

"I'll meet you there," Kim told her, "I've just got to finish a few things then I'll be able to leave the lab."

Cadman was beginning to regret agreeing to this but she was half-way to whatever Kim had sent her to see so she decided just to keep going. Finally she reached the door with the strange mark on it Kim had told her about.

"You'll love this Cadman," she remembered the other woman grinning at her.

With a roll of her eyes she opened the door and found a huge room before her, it was completely empty. Stepping inside Cadman looked around jumping as a man stalked in behind who stopped suddenly staring at her in surprise.

"Cadman?" Rodney demanded, "What the hell are you doing down here?"

Before she could answer the door slammed shut behind them and an ominous groaning sound filled the air.

"What's going on?" she demanded staring at him.

"I think we're in trouble," Rodney replied, his eyes wide with worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm not too sure I like this chapter as I feel I may have rushed through it but by the time I wrote the second part of it I'd had it sitting with a few paragraphs for weeks.

Anyway hope you enjoy and the final chapter will be up soon.

* * *

Radek frowned as he entered Rodney's lab to find it empty. He'd been looking for the other man for the past hour; they'd had a meeting scheduled so they could work out a schedule to explore the latest labs uncovered. A meeting that Rodney hadn't turned up for. It was completely out of character for Rodney to miss meetings like this without a very good reason.

"Rodney?" he tried the radio, "Rodney?"

He sighed when he received no answer, beginning to worry now, Rodney went nowhere without his radio. As he headed out Radek almost ran into Kavanagh who stopped dead.

"Is McKay in there?" Kavanagh demanded.

"No," Radek replied.

"Damn," Kavanagh snapped annoyed, "I need to talk to him. Dr Matthews is absolutely…"

"I know," Radek agreed.

Kavanagh moved to Rodney's computer to see if there was any clue to where he was.

"Look at this," he called to Radek, "Do you know what that is?"

Radek frowned as he looked at the energy readings on the computer. For something like this Rodney should have said to someone to go check it out, not go himself.

"Rodney answer me," Radek tried the radio once more before turning to the other scientist; "We should go see Dr Weir."

For the first time in a long time both men were in agreement.

x

"Why?" Cadman snapped turning on Rodney, "Why is it every time you're around something happens?"

"This isn't my fault," Rodney defended himself.

Cadman let out a snort of derision, "Oh please Rodney, trouble follows you around like a puppy dog."

Rodney was about retort when he saw a shadow falling across her face; he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him as a wall slammed down where she had been standing completely blocking their way out. They stared at it.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Cadman demanded as she yanked her arm away from his grip.

"I have no idea," Rodney replied his eyes wide in astonishment as the room went from being one big room into several, "But it's not a good thing."

"Okay, call someone," Cadman ordered.

"Why don't you?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't have my radio with me," she replied, "I was meeting a friend then going for lunch."

"Fine," he snapped back, "Zelenka, this is McKay," a frown covered his face as no one answered, "Sheppard? Weir? Somebody, anybody answer me?" He looked at Cadman as colour drained from his face, "No one's answering."

"Meaning we're on our own," Cadman said.

"I'd say that's a good assumption," Rodney whispered swallowing hard.

"You're the genius Rodney," Cadman snapped at him, "How do we get out of here?"

Rodney licked his lips, "We have to find out what this place is first which means finding a computer," he glanced around the small area they were standing in, "There's nothing here."

"Then we'll have to check the rest of this place," Cadman replied annoyed.

Rodney grabbed her arm pulling her back from the opening she was about to walk through, "I don't think that's a good idea Cadman, we don't know what's in here."

"And what do you suggest Rodney?" she demanded annoyed, "That we sit down here and wait for some sort of rescue?"

"Well someone will notice I'm missing very quickly," he reminded her, "And your friend should notice when you don't turn up for lunch."

"Good plan Rodney," she retorted, "Let's just sit here and wait. And until we get out of here we'll just sit down and talk like we do every time we get trapped together."

He flushed at her words, "It's the safest thing to do especially since you only have the use of one arm."

"Rodney," her voice softened, "We need to do something. You know that."

He let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine. I'll go first."

"Be my guest," she told him.

Rodney grimaced and moved to the exit of the small area they were standing in. Cautiously he looked down the very short corridor and moved slowly with Cadman behind him into the next room. They both jumped as a door slammed shut behind them.

"Oh this is bad," Rodney breathed, "This is very bad."

* * *

"Do we know what this area is?" Elizabeth demanded.

"No," Zelenka said, "Dr Kavanagh and I have gone over all the readings but it is taking time to discover anything from the database."

"Has anyone managed to contact Rodney?" John asked.

Kavanagh shook his head, "There appears to be interference, meaning we can't contact him."

"Typical," John muttered, "Alright, we need to know what this place is, how to get through the interference and how to get him out."

"We are working on it," Radek replied, "But there is another problem."

"Dare I even ask?" John muttered.

Zelenka frowned, "Lieutenant Cadman is also missing."

"No," John groaned, "Not again. What the hell is with those two?"

"It's be easier for us all if they'd get on with it," Carson spoke up from the door making everyone turn to him a little surprised, "And we just know one of them will be injured."

"Then let's get them out as fast as possible," Elizabeth told them.

x

"So," Cadman mused looking around the small room as Rodney was tinkering inside the panel on the wall, "Anything yet?"

"If I had something I'd tell you," Rodney threw over his shoulder before returning to his work.

Cadman rolled her eyes tilting her head she watched his back seeing how tense he was she felt a strong impulse to rub his neck and quickly smothered that impulse.

"Son of a…" he snapped jerking away from the wall and sucking his fingers, "Damn crystals. This has to be the most idiotic places I have ever…"

"Rodney," she cut him off, "Shut up."

He glared at her before turning back to the panel, "Why do I have to be stuck here with you?"

"Because life sucks Rodney," she retorted, "And takes great pleasure in making us both miserable."

She was shocked as he looked quite hurt for a second before turning back to work. Instead of apologising, she leaned back against a wall wondering what the look had meant.

"Got it," Rodney finally cried, "I'm into the database and…"

"And?"

Rodney turned to her his eyes wide, "Ah, we have a problem."

"We're stuck in here," Cadman reminded him wishing she could cross her arms defiantly, "With no way out? What's worse?"

At his expression she started cursing herself for asking the question.

"Rodney," she pleaded, "Please just tell me you're messing with me and all you have to do is put some crystal in place and we're out of here?"

"If only," he sighed, "This part of the city is used as a kind of training area. We knew the Ancients once they started fighting the Wraith had to have trained their military some way."

"Here?" she motioned the room.

Rodney nodded, "The room becomes several small areas designed to test certain aspects of their military."

"So," Cadman cried, "Fix it and get us out of here."

"I can't," he replied softly, "Someone's locked the system, I'll have to hack in, which is going to take a long time."

"We can survive that," she told him sighing as he frowned guiltily, "We can't survive that?"

"No," he replied, "Whoever did this has set up one of the training programmes; we're going to have to get out of this the hard way."

x

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Zelenka yelled at the computer, "How did they manage to build this place yet be so abominably idiotic."

"Something wrong?" John asked from his spot near the door his nervous pacing halted for the moment.

"I have discovered where they are," Zelenka explained, "And I have also discovered what it is."

"So the problem?" John looked resigned.

"It has been encrypted," the Czech scientist hit the side of the laptop screen, "Meaning this was deliberate."

"Someone deliberately sent those two down into the depths of Atlantis and locked them in there," John said incredulously then nodded slightly, "Wish I'd thought of that."

"If only it was that simple," Zelenka told him, "Where they are was the ancients training facility. It has been activated with one of the simulations."

John stared at him waiting for the punchline.

"The simulation has no safety protocols on Colonel," Zelenka continued grimly, "If we can't get them out or at least fix it so the safety is on then they could both end up dead."

John dropped his head into his hands, "Crap."

* * *

"Run," Rodney snapped grabbing Cadman's good hand and yanking her through the maze of corridors trying to get to the next room with a computer console.

Cadman kept up with him easily as they scrambled along the corridors. Seeing a panel hanging loose she yanked her hand out of his and grabbed it throwing it against the strange robotic creature following them. The panel slammed against it tossing it against the wall and Cadman sighed in relief.

"We've got time Rodney," she told him seeing him sigh trying to catch his breath.

Rodney found the next room and walked in going straight to the computer.

"Why did you come down here anyway?" Cadman asked, the thought had just arrived.

"I noticed some strange energy readings," he replied absently, "What about you?"

"I…" she frowned in realisation, "I was down here to meet Kim."

"Kim?"

"Dr Matthews," she told him, "She said to meet her down here. She said she'd discovered something I'd love…"

"Why would Matthews do this?" Rodney asked confused.

Cadman let out a deep sigh, "I don't know. She's always seemed so nice."

"It's probably some sort of mistake," Rodney replied, "She doesn't have access to this sort of thing."

Cadman folded her good arm across her churning stomach, "It's possible she managed to get it. Let's work out how to get out of here then work out who got us into this."

Rodney nodded his eyes lingering on her for a few more seconds before he returned to his work. Cadman felt a shiver slide along her spine at the way he looked at her, a little confused, but didn't get a chance to think about it as the walls started to close in on them.

"Shit," she snapped and they started running again.

x

"Come on, come on," Rodney yelled at the computer he was currently tampering with, "Cadman, get ready. If I do this wrong we could end up…"

"Dead," she finished for him flatly.

"Or horribly mutilated," he replied, "Here goes."

Cadman held her breath waiting for the next horror to happen. She was actually amazed they'd survived so long considering some things the Ancients had stuck in here. Rodney looked exhausted, each time they got to a safe room she at least got to rest for a moment, while he continuously worked on a way to get them out safely.

Cadman grinned as she saw the door open across from them, "You did it Rodney," she laughed grabbing him around his neck in a quick hug.

She pulled away suddenly looking embarrassed, "Sorry."

He shook his head and motioned her forward, "Let's get out of here."

Cadman grinned at him, "Good idea genius."

They started towards the door at a fast walk, neither wanting to spend anymore time in there than they had to, but neither able to run. As they finally reached the exit a final trap was set off. Cadman felt Rodney shove her through the door as gas started pouring from the vents.

"Rodney," she cried as he was caught in a cloud.

Taking a deep breath she ducked back inside grabbing his arm and dragging him outside slamming the panel closing the door before dropping down beside him.

x

"Rodney, Cadman," Carson called as he came around the corner followed by a medical team.

Cadman smiled slightly as Rodney gasped at her side.

"Here you go Rodney," Carson arrived at their side with some oxygen; Cadman wondered why he'd brought that before realising the odds were pretty good he'd need it.

Cadman gently rubbed Rodney's back as he gasped in the oxygen, watching as the gang of scientists led by Zelenka carefully started to examine the room.

"That's it," Carson said looking down at them, "I'm tagging the pair of you and when you're within ten feet of each other, I'm putting my team on alert."

"Funny," Rodney gasped glaring at the doctor.

"Keep that on and don't talk," Carson ordered before turning to Cadman, "What about you?"

She held up her hand, "I'm fine Carson. Rodney was the action hero in this."

"Well make sure he keeps the mask on while I report to Elizabeth," Carson smiled at her.

Cadman gave him a quick smile back before rolling her eyes slamming the mask back onto Rodney as he tried to remove it. She heard footsteps coming and glanced up to see Kim coming towards them. Kim wore a deep scowl when she saw them sitting together which quickly changed to a relieved smile but Cadman had seen the anger in the other woman's eyes.

Cadman turned to Rodney who was still sucking in deep gulps of oxygen, she noted her hand resting at the back of his neck and realisation hit her. Kim wanted Rodney, Cadman couldn't understand why but she knew Rodney had broken it off after one date. Rodney moved slightly below her hand, not shrugging away the comfort she was giving and she understood. Kim blamed her for Rodney dropping her, meaning that the friendly Dr Matthews had just tried to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is the final part, I'm kinda sad that this is the end of the story but it had to come.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy

* * *

"I can't believe her," Kim ranted as she walked into Frankie Metcalfe's room, "I mean she just split up with Carson and already she's trying to sleep with Rodney."

"Kim, they were trapped in a dangerous situation together," Frankie reminded her friend, "Maybe they were just having that moment after a near death experience."

"What would that be?" Kim demanded.

Frankie shrugged, "You know, when you've just had one of those experiences where you become really close to whoever's shared that experience with you."

Kim glared at her, "I doubt it."

"Why do you care Kim?" Frankie asked, "You went out with him once."

Kim didn't answer and instead stormed out.

x

"Colonel?" Cadman knocked on John's office door, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Cadman," he smiled at her, "You're interrupting reports I have to do for Earth. Trust me you can have an _hour_ of my time if you get me out of this for a while."

She nodded before licking her lips nervously.

"Hey," he cried before she could say anything, "You have two arms."

"Yes sir," she smiled slightly, "Carson's told me to watch what I'm doing and I'll be allowed off world again soon."

"Good," he grinned, "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Cadman took a deep breath, "I think I know who trapped me and Rodney in that place."

"Really?"

Cadman frowned, "I also think I was the target and Rodney being there saved my life."

"Okay," John leaned forward interested, "Who?"

"Dr Matthews," Cadman replied.

"Matthews?" John looked surprised, "What makes you think that?"

Cadman dropped into to a seat, "She was the one who told me to meet her there. And when we got out the way she looked at me…I don't know how to describe it but I have a feeling she may have tried to get me before as well."

"Do you have any proof?" John asked.

Cadman shook her head, "No sir."

"You know I can't do anything without proof," he reminded her.

"Yeah," she sighed pushing her hand through her hair.

John chewed his lip, "Why do you think she's after you?"

Cadman shook her head in confusion.

"She thinks you've taken what's hers," a new voice made them turn.

John looked confused at the new arrival, "Dr…"

"Frankie Metcalfe," she introduced herself, "I'm a biochemist and a friend, when it suits of her, of Kim."

"You want to explain what you meant by that?" Cadman demanded, standing to face the other woman.

"From what I know of Kim," Frankie explained, "She always gets what she wants and who she wants. When we first arrived she set her sights on Dr McKay."

"They went out once," Cadman noted.

"And then he broke it off," Frankie reminded her, "Kim for some reason believed it was because of you."

John bit his lip to stop himself laughing at Cadman's shocked face before clearing his throat, "And this leads to her trying to bump off the Lieutenant."

Frankie sighed, feeling she was betraying a friend, but she knew she had to do this, "Kim doesn't like competition. Especially from someone she deems less attractive than she is…no offence Lieutenant."

Cadman snorted but nodded at the other woman.

John sighed, "Alright there's still no evidence."

"I have an idea though," Cadman told him a vicious smirk touching her lips.

* * *

"I don't get this," Rodney snapped as John and Cadman stood in his lab explaining the plan to him.

"I don't get why she wants you either Rodney," Cadman replied with a roll of her eyes missing the hurt look that crossed his face, "But for some reason she's fixated on you and has tried to kill me twice."

"That was probably more to do with spending five minutes in your company than me," Rodney muttered.

"Okay," John interrupted them before the fight could get going, "Let's go over this one more time because frankly I'm bored."

"I call her to come here," Rodney repeated in a singsong voice, "Cadman and I pretend to be getting…intimate and hope she blows her top."

"We're listening in," John reminded him, "So if anything happens we'll be here to back you up."

Rodney rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else as his friend walked out leaving him alone with Cadman.

x

"Okay," Cadman folded her arms once John had disappeared and Rodney had made the call, "Now she's coming, we better get ready for her appearance."

"Like what?" he snapped extremely uncomfortable with having to do this.

Cadman's lips twisted in a smirk as she stepped forward and rested her hands on his knees pushing his legs apart so she could stand in between them. She took a hold of his hands and placed them on her waist before resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Kinda like this," Cadman replied with a smile, "She should be here soon so at least look as though you like me."

Rodney was torn between trying to shove her away and pulling her closer, her proximity to him was making his stomach flip especially as she moved even closer sliding her arms around his neck when the footsteps sounded coming towards the lab.

"Okay Rodney," she breathed in his ear sending a shiver through him, "Start pretending you actually like me."

x

Kim was wondering why Rodney wanted to see her but she decided it had to do with moving her back to working with a team who actually had access to important systems. Reaching his lab she tossed her hair back so that it was tumbling down her back throwing her shoulders back she sashayed into his lab stopping dead.

Rodney was sitting with Cadman wrapped around him and Kim glared, she'd had enough.

"Cadman," she snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

Cadman turned to where Kim was standing anger flashing in her eyes, "Kinda busy Kim," she turned back to Rodney and planted a kiss on him surprised as Rodney pulled her closer.

Kim marched forward and yanked Cadman away from Rodney, "I'm not letting you swindle me out of my rightful place. Why couldn't you have just died?"

"Matthews," Rodney snapped but Cadman wasn't going to try and talk her down.

The Marine spun grabbing the scientist by the arm before slamming her into a wall.

"If I had my way Kim," Cadman muttered in the other woman's ear as she held her against the wall, "I would just open the Stargate and send you to a planet we know the Wraith are. You've tried to kill me twice and you've nearly killed Rodney both times. Just be glad I'm not the one in charge."

John, Elizabeth and Lorne arrived with a few marines. Cadman reluctantly passed custody of the woman to them moving back to where Rodney was sitting looking disturbed.

"You okay Rodney?" she asked taking his hand.

He glanced down at their hands before pulling his own away, "Just fine Cadman, just fine."

* * *

It had been several days since Kim had been arrested and was being sent back to Earth with the Daedalus. Once they'd had her admit that she'd tried to kill Cadman, they'd gone through her files and discovered she was the one to encrypt the passwords that meant Cadman and Rodney had nearly been killed.

Cadman had spent her days trying to strengthen her arm so that she could get back on missions. However, one thing kept slipping into her mind. She had kissed Rodney during the trap for Kim, and now she couldn't forget about it. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, that had been back in the cave. Her stomach flipped and she stopped walking thinking back to what he'd said just after that.

"_It never happened…understand Lieutenant?"_

Cadman stopped walking as she remembered the kiss in the cellar and realisation hit her. Rodney actually had feelings for her and Cadman was floored.

x

"Carson!"

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned to see Cadman stalk in, "Yes love?"

"I need to talk to you," she snapped, "Privately."

Carson nodded and motioned her into his office, following her in before closing the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking his seat watching her as she paced.

"You told me when we broke up you weren't who I was supposed to be with," Cadman said bouncing with nervous energy, "You meant Rodney, didn't you?"

Carson was desperately trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny," Cadman snapped at his grin.

Carson stood up in her path, "Look, you're the only one who can decide who you want to be with but…" he stopped her saying anything, "I know there's a connection between you two that maybe you need to explore yourself."

She stared at him, "But it's Rodney."

"What does that mean?" Carson demanded, his voice never wavering.

"He's arrogant, he's egotistical, he's self-centered," she listed.

"And?"

Cadman dropped her eyes away from his pointed gaze, "I don't know what you mean."

Carson took her arm and sat her down, "When you were trapped in the Jumper during that cave-in, what was he like?"

Cadman stared at the wall for a few moments, "He was kind, caring, he took care of me and when I was in pain…"

Carson smiled as she trailed off, "I knew for a long time when we were together that something was between you two. Maybe you should explore it."

x

For the first time since she'd arrived in Atlantis Laura Cadman couldn't find Rodney McKay. Every other time it was easy to track the man down when he wasn't on a mission, not to mention how often they ran into one another normally. She knew he wasn't actually on a mission because she'd run into Sheppard that morning while he was complaining about having to spend the day going through things with Caldwell.

Finally she decided to check the balcony she usually went to near his lab, finding him leaning against the railing. Cadman tipped her head to one side smiling as she watched him. Rodney was staring out across the ocean gently tapping the railing. Cadman opened her mouth and as she thought over what had happened to them since she'd first arrived in this galaxy and suddenly she realised what everyone else had known for months. They had a connection to each other.

"Cadman?" he jumped turning to find her standing there, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she moved onto the balcony, "About what happened."

Rodney looked confused, "Happened when?"

"With Dr Matthews," she explained moving over to him.

"It doesn't matter," Rodney replied sharply turned away from her, "So, go away."

Cadman glared at his back raging at the split personality, that was it!

x

Rodney stared at the ocean wishing she would leave him alone, he'd spent the past few days trying to forget the way it had felt to hold her. That stupid ruse to make Matthews confess to trying to kill Cadman had just confused him even more than before.

He was shocked as he felt her grab him, before his back slammed against the wall and she kissed him. Rodney was so shocked that it took several moments till he was even able to breathe, never mind kiss her back but he finally did. Rodney wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her close to him before something kicked his brain, which made him pull away from her.

"What…" he tried to catch his breath as she looked at him confused.

"Rodney?" she looked at him confusion in her brown eyes.

"What about Carson?" he demanded trying to keep himself calm.

"What about him?" she asked still confused.

Rodney ran his hand through his hair, "You're dating him."

She stared at him before she laughed, "Rodney, Carson and I broke up when you were away," she moved back into him, "Now, is that the only reason you stopped kissing me?"

He stared at her before nodding, finding her pressed against him once more.

"Good," she murmured pulling him to her again.

Rodney was overjoyed and hoped if this was a dream, then he'd sleep for the rest of his life.

Cadman gave a slight sigh as they parted, "Rodney."

"Uh hu," he managed to utter.

"Say my name," she told him.

Rodney looked at her confused, "Cadman?"

She laughed softly, "No, my real name."

"I thought you hated it?" Rodney frowned completely confused.

Cadman punched his shoulder gently, "Just do it."

"Ow," he winced rubbing where she'd struck him, "Alright, Laura."

She stared into his eyes, "Say it again."

He gave her a look that asked if she was insane but nodded, "Laura."

Cadman stretched up and kissed him again, "Perfect," she whispered, "Just perfect."

x

Unknown to the new couple on the balcony there were four people hiding just out of sight all grinning.

"I believe you each owe me," Carson turned to the other three, "I had today in the pool."

"I still say this wasn't fair," John grumbled as he handed over his debt to the doctor, "You had insider knowledge."

"That makes no sense Colonel," Carson laughed, "Elizabeth, Radek, back me up here."

"I agree with John," Elizabeth told him.

"Me too," Radek replied.

Carson frowned at them, "Well, tough. You all lost, pay up."

Once he had everyone's debt they all turned to check out what was happening on the balcony finding Rodney and Cadman kissing again.

"They're going to be like that for hours," John noted.

Carson nodded, "Aye, ye're right about that. Food anyone?"

With a collective nod they all headed to the mess leaving the newly discovered lovebirds alone.


End file.
